Arthur's Baby Problem
by DarkAngelSnapeLover
Summary: Arthur is jealous of his younger sisters and their relationship. But with Jane entering her 40's, is a new baby even possible? Follow the Reads as they attempt to welcome new life into the world, and hopefully a little brother for Arthur. Notes: Prequel to "Naomi's World" but you can read either one first.
1. Chapter 1

**Arthur's Baby Problems**

A/N: This is a prequel for "Naomi's World". You can read either piece first; it doesn't matter. Important notes:

*This piece has nothing to do with Sophomore Sorrows or any other piece besides "Naomi's World"

*This piece is rated K+. No naughty bits here (I could probably rate it K actually)

*Enjoy the piece:)

_Chapter One_

|Baby Brother Blues|

Arthur looked up from his reading to see DW and Kate moving into the living room to watch television together. Kate was pretty mature for her young age of four, so she often sat in with DW while she watched her shows. DW was seven this year, her favorite shows revealing the change. Out was Mary Moo Cow and related specials; in was Pretty Little Ponies and Princess Tales. Kate followed suit, and Arthur sighed with contempt.

Arthur was the Read's only boy, and though he was close with Kate, he didn't have the sisterly bond she and DW seemed to share. While their arguments were the fiercest, they made up much faster than Arthur could dream of, and he was getting jealous. He never really wanted DW or Kate, but now that they were here, he wanted what they had. He wanted a little brother.

The idea was preposterous at first. Arthur's parents were growing older, and thanks to their aging parents and growing careers, their schedules were booked. Lately, Grandma Thora needed more help than usual, for example, and Arthur knew a new baby would really throw a wrench in things. Money was probably tight too, and the house was already pretty crowded with five people living in it. Babies would just make more problems, too many problems. Yet Arthur found himself still wanting another baby, a baby brother in particular.

A few days later, Jane noticed her son was looking more down than usual. He sighed when he received his plate of pancakes, the opposite of his normal reaction. She was concerned, so when everyone else had left the table, she gently touched his hand. Arthur looked up, his face twitching as he realized he was alone with his mom.

"Hey, honey, what's the matter? You've barely touched your pancakes, and these are your favorite! Or I thought they were. Please tell your old mom that cinnamon-pecan is still your favorite blend," Jane pleaded with a light smile. Arthur nodded. "Well then, what's wrong? Are you getting sick? Having trouble at school?"

"I'm fine," Arthur said blandly. Jane nodded sarcastically, "Yes, you're always perfectly fine when you turn down your favorite pancakes and take too long to eat. Arthur, I've been your mother for thirteen good years now. I know when something's wrong, and I know the best ways to get that information out of you. Now, do I have to use these secret weapons or are you going to be honest with me?" Jane asked with a smile.

As she asked, Arthur looked up to see DW leading Kate into the yard. They moved to the swings, and the two began taking turns pushing each other. Arthur sighed heavily as Jane turned to see what he was looking at. She nodded, taking her dishes to the sink.

"Your father and I have been talking along those lines. Even though we're so busy with work and our parents, we still miss having a baby around. Kate will start school next year, and well, I'm going to be pretty lonely when I'm home," Jane laughed, turning around and sitting next to Arthur. "I can't guarantee a brother, but I think we are going to try for a new baby, for our sake. Just please, whatever you do, don't tell your sisters. Kate's been driving me nuts about not being the baby anymore, and DW wants a sister who can't already read her school books," Jane winked.

"Thanks, Mom," Arthur smiled, beginning to eat. Despite the pancakes being cold, they were still delicious to him, and his energy quickly returned. He gathered his coat and grabbed his basketball, then he walked to Buster's condo. Buster was happy to see him, and they made the short walk to the complex's basketball court while talking about the latest issue of _Bionic Bunny_.

"I heard a rumor they were going to start a new series like they did with Dark Bunny, but you know how those online forums are. Half the people on there are just looking for attention," Buster laughed, throwing the ball towards the net. It bounced off the backboard and ran into the fence. "Aww, I'm just not good at this. Hey, I heard the park is having some kind of festival today. I wonder if they have good food."

"It's a quilting festival, Buster. I doubt they'll have any food," Arthur groaned. His father would be there with Grandma Thora and her friends. The man would be miserable, and Arthur didn't really want to see him like that. "Do you have any new video games?"

"Nah, Mom cut my allowance when I wouldn't take out the trash on time. I'm saving up for that new one coming out next week, the one with all the super heroes, but I think I'll have to wait for a used copy. Rattles might have it though," Buster shrugged, grabbing the basketball and heading towards one of the benches. "Nah, I couldn't get a bootleg copy of the game, not even that one."

"I thought Rattles got in trouble for that," Arthur murmured. Buster shrugged again, "I don't really know Rattles that well, not since he got sent to that alternative school. I just heard someone else talk about his video game and movie business. Most of his games don't even work," Buster laughed, sighing heavily. "Why does today feel so weird? It's like we don't have anything to talk about for some reason."

"I don't know," Arthur replied, looking over the complex. Most of the leaves were blown off the trees the week before, so the place looked barren and almost creepy. "My mom and I had a talk this morning. Her and Dad are thinking about having another baby, but we can't tell the girls."

"Whoa, another baby? Arthur, you'd have to move if they had another baby, not unless you're going to give up having your own room," Buster gasped with wide eyes. "You'll never get any sleep, and if it's a girl…"

"I know, I know," Arthur nodded, "but I think it's worth it if I have a baby brother. You've seen DW and Kate—"

"Yeah, I've seen them fight like cats and dogs in an alligator pit," Buster scoffed. "Arthur, I guess it's cool that you'd have one of the biggest families in Elwood City, but think of the pressure, the responsibility. You'd have to help out even more around the house, and your parents? Aww, I bet they wouldn't be fun anymore."

"They're already not that fun anymore," Arthur noted, remembering all the nights where one or both of his parents fell asleep on the couch while the kids waited for them to finish their television show. "But maybe a new baby could make them more fun, give them new life or something. I don't know, Buster, but I do want a baby brother. What I have with you is pretty cool, but we're friends. Even if we wanted to be family, it would never happen."

"My mom calls you the son she never had, but yeah, it's not the same," Buster laughed. Arthur nodded, "You get it now. I want what DW and Kate have. Yeah, they fight pretty badly, but they're always close in the end, even if it doesn't last that long. A new baby might help them be happier as well."

Buster smiled, "I can't make you feel bad about your dream, Arthur. I hope your parents do decide to have a new baby, and for your sake, I hope it's a boy. Now, can we at least walk to the Powers' ice cream shop? I hear Mrs. Powers made toffee for the new flavor in response to The Sugar Bowl's new toffee-coffee supreme," Buster moaned. "November is such an amazing month."

Arthur agreed, depositing his ball at Buster's house before following him towards the ice cream shop, laughing at Buster's latest jokes the entire way.

|Date Night?|

That night at dinner, David fixed the family a mash up of Jane's favorite dish, complete with a berry-centric fruit salad, baked chicken with her favorite spices, and strawberry lemonade with a hint of fresh lime zest. The kids weren't necessarily happy with the dinner choices, but Jane was head-over-heels, laughing at any little thing David said.

"Mom, are you sick?" DW asked darkly. Jane laughed, "No, DW, I've never felt better! I had a rough day doing some emergency paperwork for Millicent Crosswire, so I'm just happy to be here. And this meal! Oh, David, I haven't had anything this delectable in months! What made you do all this?"

"What does delegatable mean?" Kate asked. Arthur smiled, "She said 'delectable.' She means the food tastes really good," Arthur laughed. Kate nodded, but DW wasn't satisfied with Arthur's definition, "Is that all it really means, _Arthur_?" she asked coldly. Arthur nodded. "Well I doubt that. Mom, what does 'delectable' mean?"

"Arthur had it right, dear. David, did you hear me?" Jane asked. He nodded, "I got your text earlier that you were having a bad day, and then Mrs. Barnes gave me these fresh strawberries from Chile and Mr. Powers told me about these organic chicken breasts at the grocery store, so it all came together," he explained. Jane moaned with delight, "Oh, you know me so well, David! Kids, what are you doing tonight?"

"Pretty Little Ponies is—"

"There's a princess movie marathon at the Cinema Club. I'll take the girls if you give me the money for each of them," Arthur said quickly. At first, DW scowled at him for interrupting her, but when he mentioned the marathon, she smiled brightly. Kate bounced in her chair, "Wow, can we go, Mom? Can we?"

"That sounds so nice of you, Arthur. David, is that alright with you?" Jane asked with a bright smile. David grinned, "How could I say no to such an offer? I'm glad you're taking an interest in your sisters' interests, Arthur," David said, handing him a twenty from his wallet. "In fact, you should call Emily, Mei-Lin, and Binky. Make it an entire outing. Just give me back that change," he winked. Arthur nodded, excusing himself from the table while his sisters began a song session of the best princess movie tunes.

Once on the phone with Binky, Arthur's inner voice told him what he'd just thrown himself into. His stomach tightened into a knot as he realized he'd be in a theatre for three hours with DW and Kate. And as Binky got back from his mom, Arthur discovered he'd be with Mei-Lin too. Next he'd have to call Emily's parents to get their word of approval. One boy, four little girls, and a night he'd be sure to try to forget as best he could.

|Gossip and Baby News|

"I heard you had an interesting night," Buster laughed as they boarded the bus. Binky, who was at a ballet recital the night of Arthur's movie marathon, made sure everyone knew what Arthur was up to. Snickers filled the bus as Buster and Arthur took their seats behind Brain and Alex. Alex had a slight smile on his face, but Brain's eyes remained lodged in a science textbook.

"I don't really want to talk about it," Arthur muttered, "but I did it for a reason. Mom and Dad seemed happy at home, and they were in such a good mood…"

"Holy Bionic Bunny, you were setting them up!" Buster gasped. "I can't believe you did that! Do you know what this means?" Buster asked. Arthur nodded as Brain turned around, "I could explain the situation to you, but I am doubtful your parents would appreciate me telling you where babies come from in such an informal way."

"We already know, Brain. Remember that new kid, Landon, from sixth grade? He told everybody before trying to show us some of his dad's special tapes. That's how he got suspended," Buster nodded. Brain scoffed, "What he told us was barbaric and highly untrue. Real reproduction—"

"Hey, hey, we get it," Arthur grimaced. "I…I know that's how it works, and well, if it works out—"

"You want more younger siblings?" Brain asked. Arthur nodded. "You have two younger sisters. The statistics of your parents having another daughter is rather high, actually. Science has proven—"

"Hey, Brain, do you mind giving us Friday's homework's science lesson instead?" Francine called, causing her friends to laugh. "Seriously, we don't get it," she added in a low whisper. Brain sighed, "I asked the principal if I could start a tutoring group, but he didn't think I was qualified enough for the job. I believe he was sadly mistaken. Alex, do you mind if we switch seats?"

Alex switched seats as Arthur stared out the window. Buster patted his shoulder, "Hey, cheer up, Arthur. Ooh, tomorrow is Taco Tuesday, and I think we're having spaghetti on Wednesday. It's going to be a great week!" he smiled brightly as the school reached Grebe Middle School.

Once inside, the boys moved into their homeroom class. Sue Ellen was roaming the desks, trying to get signatures for a petition project. The boys signed without listening to her spiel; they knew she'd give them the real reason again at lunch or some other time.

"Settle down, class, settle down," their homeroom teacher called as the first bell rang. The halls began to empty and seats began to fill as the teacher turned on the homeroom's television system. The principal appeared onscreen fiddling with his paperwork. "There's an important announcement coming that all of you need to hear. Armstrong, you'll get your moment. Sit down," the teacher sighed, returning to her desk as the second bell rang. Sue Ellen sat down as the last student darted into the room. A moment later, the announcements began.

"GGoood Morning, Grebe Middle!" the principal exclaimed excitedly. The only thing the students could think to do was groan gently. "Welcome to another wonderful week at a wonderful school. Fall is upon us, as is our annual coat drive. Please bring any gently worn coats, jackets, sweaters, et cetera to Mrs. Martin on Seventh Grade Avenue. Any other winter gear will help as well. Also, it's almost time for our annual homeroom competition food drive for the hungry. Start telling your parents to stock up on those canned goods! The winning homeroom will receive a special pizza lunch and ice cream party sponsored by our local businesses!

"Now, to the really important reason I've decided to call this announcement. As you all know, my wife and I were expecting our second child. Last night, Samantha Loraine was born at one a.m. weighing seven pounds, ten ounces. Pictures can be seen on the school's website, and thank you all in advance for your congratulations. Now, here's our eighth grade student president, Muffy Crosswire, for the pledge of allegiance. Muffy?"

"Ugh, a baby girl! See, Arthur, you're taking some wild chances," Buster whispered as the class stood and faced the American flag. Arthur shrugged as the words began. It was a chance he was willing to take if it meant a brother he could bond with, no matter what his friends thought.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

|Danger and Ice|

A few weeks later, Elwood City was covered with snow, and the kids were stuck home as a late-night ice storm made the streets impassable. Kate and DW were in separate rooms after a fight over who could watch their DVD first, leaving Arthur to eat his cereal in the dining room in peace. As he did, he heard his mother coming out of the bathroom, and she looked like she wasn't feeling very well.

"I'm glad you kids are home today, Arthur. It's been so long since you had a good snow day. Well, sort of," she smiled, looking out the window to the dangerous ice. They were lucky to still have power, Arthur thought, as Jane eased herself into a chair. "I'll be honest, Arthur, I was supposed to go out today, a doctor's appointment. They called ten minutes after the school system to say they cancelled my appointment."

"Are you okay?" Arthur asked. Jane nodded with a light smile, "I'm aware of what we have told you about babies and reproduction, but there are some things you wouldn't remember from when I was pregnant with Kate. Arthur, I think I'm experiencing morning sickness from pregnancy. I might be having a baby."

"That's great, but…why 'might'?" Arthur asked. Jane sighed, "Well, I'm getting older. I'm over forty now, not by much," she chuckled nervously. "I want you to know that I do want this last chance to have a baby, but it might not work out. Babies are very strong. I remember clearly when you got your first fever, and you felt so hot. Two days later, you were back to normal and strong as ever. But at this stage, it's a much different situation. Sometimes, women lose their babies for no reason at all. I'm telling you what's going on because you're old enough, but you need to keep this in mind, okay? And if anything does happen, I want you to be very supportive. It's a hard time when something like that happens, but…we'll get through it together," she groaned, standing up and rushing to the bathroom.

Arthur thought about what his mother told him. So she was pregnant, but she might lose the baby? He never knew babies were so fragile, and he wondered if his mother was actually hurting herself to have another child. Had he put her life in danger?

The house was quiet, meaning Arthur could hear his poor mother in the restroom. He felt his stomach tighten as he thought of his mother being so sick from having a baby. He almost regretted his decision as he took most of his cereal to the sink and dumped it down the garbage disposal. Before he could flip the switch, a branch snapped and the house plunged into darkness.

"Great," he muttered, using the water to push the cereal down the drain as the Great Flashlight Hunt began.

|Seeking Answers|

That night at dinner, the Read's were still without power. David made dinner using their gas oven, making a classic meat and vegetable medley. He and the kids ate in the living room, but Jane was left in the master bedroom. The girls were curious, but David and Arthur remained quiet. Jane's secrets were her own, and when they asked where their beloved mother was, they both stuck with the "Mommy just needs a good rest every now and then."

The girls believed it, and the next day, they didn't ask questions as David prepared breakfast and backpacks for school. Arthur was worried, but he decided to stay quiet too. He didn't want the girls to know something might be wrong with their mother, even though he wished he could tell someone.

Luckily, as Arthur and Buster climbed onto the bus, Brain noticed Arthur's long face. He turned around, but Arthur kept his head down. Binky rode their bus, and if he said anything to Mei-Lin, she'd say something to Kate, and the entire situation could snowball.

"Hey, Arthur, my mom got us tickets to an art exhibit in Metropolis. If the roads are good, she might take us this weekend," Buster smiled. Arthur nodded, and Buster noticed something was wrong. "Hey, what's up, Arthur? I haven't seen you look that bad in forever. Is Pal sick or something?"

"He won't eat his breakfast still, but he's fine. I don't want to talk about it here, okay?" Arthur whispered. Brain turned around again, "Who do you think will eavesdrop on us here? Francine is busy gossiping about the latest shows, and no one else really wants to hear…except us, of course," Brain blushed.

"Wait, I know what this is…I think," Buster smiled. Arthur sighed, "You could try but I know you don't know. My mom thinks she's pregnant, but she hasn't been to the doctor yet. She was too sick for dinner last night and breakfast this morning. She told me things don't always go well for older women. I'm really worried about her."

"Reproduction is a very fragile thing, Arthur, but your mother is likely being careful before her first appointment. She's a responsible woman, and I'm sure everything will work out for the best. If you'd like, I can refer her to my mother's doctor," Brain smiled. Arthur shook his head; he didn't really feel comfortable telling his mother which doctor she should go to. "Well, if you ever have questions, I can provide accurate, scientific answers."

"We know," Buster nodded, gasping as Binky suddenly appeared behind them. "Ah, what do you want?!"

"I heard what you said. Arthur, is your mom okay?" Binky whispered. Arthur nodded firmly, "Yes, and I don't want you to tell Mei-Lin. Mom doesn't want to tell the girls anything until things are more concrete. Okay?" Arthur asked. Binky nodded, "Scout's honor, Arthur. Listen, I know how things like this work. Do you know why my mom and dad decided to adopt Mei-Lin from China? She was too old to have another baby."

"Your mom is older than Arthur's mom," Brain noted. Binky nodded, "Yes, but now they're the same age…relatively speaking. Your mom is the same age my mom was when she was trying to have another baby. It's not easy, and she might not be able to."

"She told me that, Binky," Arthur murmured. Buster sighed as the bus came to a stop at Grebe Middle School, "I don't think you're helping him, Binky. Just keep it quiet, okay? You know how little sisters are about this sort of thing."

"Yeah, but you don't," Binky laughed, pushing Buster down into his seat so he could get ahead of them. Buster sighed as Brain gave him a light smile, "He'll keep his word even if he likes showing you typical teenage violence."

"Whatever, Brain," Buster groaned, getting in line ahead of Maria. Arthur waited, making him the last off the bus. His mind was still at home on his mother, and he hoped that what Binky said wouldn't apply to his mother. He wanted her to safely have another baby, that way he wouldn't have to feel horrible for the rest of his life.

|The Big Announcement|

A few days later, Arthur was shoveling the driveway while the girls built snowmen near the sandbox. Pal kept chasing Arthur's shovel as it scraped against the icy concrete, but Arthur didn't mind. He was waiting for his parents to come home from his mother's appointment, and he hoped for good news.

But the girls swarmed them, keeping them tied up for so long that Arthur had to go to bed. He could barely sleep he was so worried, and the intensity only increased when Kate woke up before him with a sore stomach. His parents were stuck with the girls, leaving Arthur without information for the last day of school before Thanksgiving.

He expected to have to endure all day, but as lunch began, he noticed his father moving through the teacher's line. He approached his table, silencing Buster mid-joke as he sat down, his visitor tag dangling from his shirt. This wasn't typical, but it was the cafeteria's Thanksgiving service, and everyone returned to their normal conversation as David began to eat alongside his son. He kept the conversation cordial until lunch was over, and then he led Arthur to a small office so they could talk.

"Your mother noticed you looked troubled, so I decided to call the school to see about lunch. I'm glad I came, son. Your face looked pretty long when I first got here, but now you're looking a little better. Now, for the news you've been waiting on. Your mother is pregnant, but it's very early on. We won't know anything for what will feel like a very long time, but, I want you to be strong. You might have to do more around the house if your mother stays ill, but I think you're old enough to start taking on more responsibility," David winked, ruffling Arthur's hair.

"Thanks for doing this for me, Dad. I really was worried about her," Arthur said, sighing with relief. David nodded, standing up, "Well, I'm glad you're feeling better, son. I'll see you at home tonight. And remember, not a word to your sisters. When your mother is further along, we're going to tell everyone we know with a big party. You're a big boy now so you should be able to keep a secret that long," David winked, opening the door and letting Arthur lead the way.

Arthur returned to class relieved, and he couldn't wait for the future when his little brother would be here.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

|The REAL Big Announcement|

Three months later, Jane's morning sickness had transformed the Read's daily routine, but the girls were still clueless. Arthur wondered how they didn't know as their mother entered the living room, her belly slightly larger under a tight shirt. He tried to keep his eyes away as he began to eat his cereal, but the girls didn't notice as they skipped into the entryway to get their coats.

"Arthur, the party is Saturday night. We're inviting everyone, sort of a family reunion. We'll be at Grandpa Dave's farm again for the first time since the new owners bought it," Jane smiled. Arthur looked up and nodded. "They're old friends of ours from high school, so it should be a nice outing. Are you ready for it?"

"Very," Arthur nodded, careful to stay quiet as the girls returned to retrieve their lunches. A moment later, they were alone again. "Dad told me you two weren't going to learn the gender until later. Why is that?"

"Well, we want to be surprised, but not too surprised. I've decided I do want an ultrasound, but it won't be for another few weeks. We'd wait until after, but I think it's been long enough and your father agrees," Jane sighed. "You know, I hate being this sick again, but I feel so excited. Oh, one more thing while you're here, we're moving! Well, we want to. Your father and I are going to try to get a larger house in the area so you kids won't be so crowded, but it might take a while, so expect no miracles."

"I won't, Mom," Arthur said, finishing off his cereal and gathering his things. Jane kissed his forehead, watching him begin his walk to school with a light smile. She then ducked into the bathroom for another round of morning sickness.

Arthur spent his day at school excited for the upcoming announcement. He hadn't been to Grandpa Dave's farm in years since he was put into a retirement home because of his Alzheimer's, but the property still had a lot of worth to him, and he was happy the new owners were going to let the Read clan onto their land for a family get together.

The only thing bothering Arthur would be the girls' reactions. He knew Kate might be happy because she didn't like being "the baby" anymore, but DW would probably be angry. Why were they having another baby? And most of all, why isn't Arthur reacting like the rest of us? Arthur had never been in a situation where he knew something his sisters didn't, yet now he knew a good handful of secrets. He knew their parents were having a baby, he knew they were planning to move as soon as possible, and he knew…he knew his parents were happy.

As the family packed for the event, Arthur kept that last piece of information in his mind. No matter what, his parents were happy, even if DW threw a tantrum and became a human nightmare. Their parents' happiness came first.

"Arthur, what should I pack? Are we going to be doing farm work like before?" DW asked, barging into Arthur's room. Arthur shook his head, "Just pack regular clothes. And knock first. What if I was changing?"

"Whatever! MOM! What do I wear?!" DW screamed, running down the stairs. Arthur sighed heavily. DW was always doing this sort of thing, but now he found it more tedious than usual. With a new baby in the house, DW would need to be quiet so the baby could nap, and if they couldn't get a new home, she'd have to become even more familiar with boundaries to keep from seeing things she shouldn't. The whole family would have to change, but could they do it?

"DW, stop being so loud!" David scolded, following a pouting DW up the stairs. "You need to learn to be more respectful to the other people in this house. Pack your normal, everyday clothes. If you would wear it to school, take it. And you only need a few outfits, not all of this. Arthur, when you get a chance, will you help your sister?"

"But I need help now, not when Arthur's ready!" DW protested. David stood firm, crossing his arms, "Then you'll have to find your own help. You need to learn to be more independent, and now seems like the perfect time. You'll pack on your own, _quietly,_ and if you barge into your brother's room again, we're leaving you with a sitter!" David hissed.

"That's not fair!" DW cried, slamming her door. Not a moment later, David was in the kitchen, phone in-hand as Jane emerged from the bathroom, "No, David, she'll calm down soon. Let me—"

"You need to take it easy and try to eat something. If she can't calm down, I'm going to make sure someone can take her off our hands. I won't have a bad family trip, not when you're in this condition," David whispered. Jane nodded, slinking into the kitchen as Arthur returned to his own tasks. He was beginning to feel very nervous, and the feeling didn't go away as the family piled into the station wagon.

'Wow, we'll need a new car when the baby comes,' Arthur thought as they began the long drive to Grandpa Dave's farm. Luckily his father started a nice road game to keep him distracted, and before he knew it, he was surrounded by family members and high school friends of his mother.

After a day of sitting around talking, the big event arrived. Everyone gathered at picnic tables in the backyard for a large dinner, and Arthur's family was at the central table. When everyone was sitting around waiting for their stomachs to make room for dessert, David stood up.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" he called in a booming voice, tapping his glass gently. Slowly, the murmur of the group died down. "I'd like to thank everyone for coming. This is the best reunion we've seen in years, but…we asked you all here for a reason," David smiled, gesturing to his wife and helping her stand. "We would like to announce that—"

"We're having another baby!" they cried together. Cheers erupted and everyone began to clap, so Arthur did too. So many people swarmed his mother that he lost sight of Kate and DW, but he didn't want to see them if they were upset. He was happy for his parents, and he couldn't wait for their new life with a new baby to begin.


End file.
